The conventional steam brush, which has an iron-typed housing with a handle. A water tank, a water pump and an electric heating plate are disposed in said housing, a switch disposed on said housing is respectively connected to the external power and the electrical heating plate. The external power supplies power to the electrical heating plate under the control of the switch. After pressing the operation rod of the water pump, the water pump will extract water from the water tank and send the water to the electrical heating plate, then the water will be heated by the electrical heating plate and transformed into steam, finally the water will spray out of the outlet of the bottom of the housing. The bottom of said housing can be equipped with a brush which is cooperated with the steam for smoothing the clothes. However, the conventional steam brush still has some shortages: 1. When the steam brush is not being used, it can only be flatly placed on the desktop, so the steam outlet surface will closely attach to the desktop, the desktop will be easily broken; it has a low safety, too. 2. The function is too single, it is not suitable for the user to fully utilize the steam brush, and it can not save storage space.